nfsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Mazda
Mazda Motor Corporation (jap. マツダ株式会社, Matsuda Kabushiki-gaisha) – japoński producent samochodów osobowych mający swą siedzibę w mieście Hiroshima. Koncern został założony w 1920 roku przez Jujiro Matsuda. Filozofią marki jest hasło „zoom-zoom”, które towarzyszy firmie od 2002 roku, nawiązujące do przyjemności z jazdy. W 2007 roku Mazda postanowiła obniżyć spalanie w swoich samochodach (nawet o 30%) do roku 2015. Filozofia marki uległa delikatnej zmianie, obejmując dodatkowo dbałość o środowisko naturalne i przyjęła brzmienie: „zrównoważony zoom-zoom”. W 2008 roku rozpoczęła działalność Mazda Motor Poland, czyli struktura japońskiego producenta na rynek Polski. Historia W 1920 roku w Hiroszimie Jujiro Matsuda wspólnie z grupą inwestorów założył firmę Toyo Cork Kogyo1. Początki japońskiej firmy opierały się na produkcji obrabiarek. Ruszyły prace nad pierwszym pojazdem samochodowym firmy. Działania te przyczyniły się do zwiększenia specyfikacji produkcji z narzędzi także na samochody. W 1931 roku rozpoczęła się produkcja pierwszych pojazdów. Były one małymi, trójkołowymi bagażówkami nazwanymi Mazda-go. Pojazdy te były połączeniem elementów zarówno motocykla, jak i samochodu. Pierwszy rok produkcji zakończono liczbą 66 egzemplarzy. Konstrukcja była tak udana, że zdecydowano się na eksport do Chin w kolejnych latach. Zmiana nazwy W roku 1934 firma nieoficjalnie zmieniła nazwę z Toyo Kogyo na Mazda. Wiele osób twierdziło, że ta nazwa pochodziła od staroperskiego bóstwa Ahura-Mazdy. Są też zwolennicy teorii, która głosi, że stało się tak na cześć założyciela firmy, którego nazwisko wymawia się bardzo podobnie. Wtedy ukazało się pierwsze logo Mazdy, a sama nazwa od tej chwili oznaczana była już na wszystkich pojazdach produkowanych przez spółkę. W roku 1936 Mazda zmieniła swój wizerunek. Wdrożono wówczas nowy znak towarowy o nazwie Flying-M. Nawiązuje on do takich wartości jak zwinność, szybkość i wydajność, które według założyciela wzniosą markę na wyżyny. Rozwój Mazdy Szczególnie istotną datą dla firmy był rok 1960, kiedy pokazano światu innowacyjny model samochodu osobowego o nazwie Mazda R360. Było to bardzo istotne wydarzenie i miało duże znaczenie, gdyż był to pierwszy model pojazdu osobowego (czterokołowego) zaprezentowanego przez japońską firmę. To pojazd typu coupé lekkiej konstrukcji, napędzany dwucylindrowym, chłodzonym powietrzem, silnikiem o pojemności 356 cm³. Była to wyjątkowo udana konstrukcja zwłaszcza dlatego, że samochód ten charakteryzował się bardzo niskim zużyciem paliwa na poziomie 3,1 litra na 100 km. Niespełna rok później firma zdecydowała się negocjować zakup licencji od niemieckiej firmy NSU Motorenwerke AG i Feliksa Wankla, ponieważ Mazda zainteresowana była możliwością prowadzenia dalszych prac nad innowacyjnym silnikiem rotacyjnym, potocznie zwanym silnikiem Wankla. Od tego momentu w zakładach produkcyjnych kładziono duży nacisk na prace inżynierów nad tym silnikiem. Fakt ten wyróżnił firmę na tle innych japońskich producentów, którzy nie odważyli się na tak skomplikowane prace przy konstrukcji silników. Mazda stała się wtedy jedyną firmą, która produkowała trzy odmienne rodzaje silników: konwencjonalny tłokowy benzynowy, napędzany olejem napędowym i z wirującym tłokiem, o skomplikowanej konstrukcji. W następnych latach firma wyprodukowała swój pierwszy samochód czterodrzwiowy o nadwoziu typu sedan pod nazwą Mazda Carol, jak również swój pierwszy kompaktowy pojazd typu pick-up, który zapoczątkował serię B. W 1963 roku producent świętował liczbę 1 000 000 sztuk wyprodukowanych aut od początku istnienia firmy. Był to znak dla konkurencji, że Mazda poważnie podchodzi do produkcji i sprzedaży swoich samochodów. Dwa lata później zakończono budowę obiektu testowania samochodów o nazwieMiyoshi Proving Ground. Rok później zakończono także budowę nowego zakładu w Hiroszimie. W roku 1967 na rynku pojawił się Cosmo Sports 110S, pierwszy samochód japońskiej firmy z silnikiem rotacyjnym pod maską. Zaskakiwał on śmiałą, bardzo atrakcyjną stylizacją i zaawansowaną technologią. Rok ten był gigantycznym krokiem do przodu dla japońskiego producenta, ponieważ właśnie wtedy zdecydowano o masowym eksporcie samochodów do Europy, a trzy lata później również do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Do planów produkcyjnych dołączono kolejne modele samochodów z silnikami Wankla, były to między innymi Familia R100, Savannah RX-3 oraz Capella RX-2. Ten ostatni był pierwszym samochodem z silnikiem rotacyjnym sprzedawanym w Ameryce Północnej. Zarówno Mazda RX-2, jak i RX-3 otrzymały przydomek „giant killers”, co podkreślało ich fenomenalne osiągi, porównywalne, a czasem wyższe, od o wiele większych silników z układem cylindrów V8. Kryzys w 1970 roku spowodował, że koncern Ford Motor Company przejął 25% udziałów marki. W roku 1971 osiągnięto zdolność produkcyjną samochodów z silnikami rotacyjnymi przekraczającą 200 000 sztuk rocznie. Wprowadzano w Stanach Zjednoczonych pierwszą ciężarówkę o nazwie Mazda Titan. Dalszy rozwój firmy Rok 1972 to kolejny sukces, ponieważ z taśm produkcyjnych zjechał egzemplarz z kolejnym numerem produkcyjnym 5 000 000. W następnym roku osiągnięto łączny eksport na poziomie 1 000 000 sztuk. W 1975 roku firma oficjalnie przyjęła słowo mazda za swój znak handlowy i od tej pory używa go, zarówno na samochodach, akcesoriach, a z czasem też trafił on do internetu. W roku 1978 firma przedstawiła model RX-7, który jest lekkim, stylowym coupé, które łączy wysoką jakość z doskonałymi osiągami, natychmiast podbijając świat i zwiększając sprzedaż samochodów z silnikami rotacyjnymi do poziomu 1 000 000 sztuk. Swój debiut na rynku w roku 1980 miał także samochód kompaktowy Mazda Familia GLC (323), którego sprzedaż uratowała koncern przed katastrofalnymi skutkami kryzysu paliwowego. Kolejnym sukcesem w tym okresie było pojawienie się pojazdu Mazda Capella (626), jednego z najpopularniejszych modeli marki. W latach 80. XX wieku rozpoczęła działalność Mazda (North America) Inc. oraz przedstawicielstwo Mazda Motor w Europie, aby pomóc w osiąganiu jeszcze lepszych wyników sprzedażowych na tych kontynentach. Było to w roku 1981. Dwa lata później powstało laboratorium badań aerodynamicznych w Hiroszimie. W roku 1984 firma przyjęła nazwę Mazda Motor Corporation, a w kolejnym roku dotychczasowa łączna produkcja osiągnęła łącznie 10 000 000 pojazdów. Rok 1987 przyniósł łączną sprzedaż na poziomie 20 000 000 sztuk. Dwa lata później firma z dumą zaprezentowała światu samochód Mazda MX-5 , model stylistycznie agresywny, a jednocześnie klasyczny, który do dnia dzisiejszego bije rekordy sprzedaży oraz przechodzi do historii jako najczęściej kupowany roadster na świecie. Mazda została jedynym japońskim producentem, który odniósł zwycięstwo w prestiżowym 24-godzinnym wyścigu Le Mans za sprawą sportowego prototypu 787B, którego karoserię zrobiono z włókien węglowych. Seria NFS W serii Need for Speed pojawiło się 13 modeli tej marki: Nfs most wanted 5-1-0 mazda 3.jpg|Mazda Mazda3 NFSW Mazda Mazdaspeed 3 Red.jpg|Mazda Mazdaspeed3 NFSPB MazdaMX51996 Garage.jpg|Mazda MX-5 (NA) NFSU2MazdaMX5Stock.jpg|Mazda MX-5 (NB) TheRun-image133760.jpg|Mazda MX-5 (NC) NFSPB MazdaMX52015 Garage.jpg|Mazda MX-5 (ND) Rx-7 fc shift 2.jpg|Mazda RX-7 (FC) S2UMazdaRX7ArticleHeader.jpg|Mazda RX-7 (FD) NFSNLRX7FD2.png|Mazda RX-7 (FD) (Seria 8) TheRun-image133763.jpg|Mazda RX-7 RZ NFSPB MazdaRX7 Garage.jpg|Mazda RX-7 Spirit R MazdaRX-8Cop 924x519.jpg|Mazda RX-8 (R3) Nfs world mazda rx-8.jpg|Mazda RX-8 (SE3P) Kategoria:Marki samochodowe